ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Plantilla:Catlst/doc
This ' }}' template documentation is transcluded for all '''or' based templates and those sharing the common usage page (including) templates'' action=edit}} edit. |Wikipedia| | Masterpage }} ;Version at-a-glance * Edit master page: }}|class="toclimit- }"}} | __TOC__ |} de:Vorlage:Catlst/doc en:Template:Catlst/doc This page is a combined usage page compliant with doc page pattern for or based templates as well as the various filter and typing-aid templates that act as front-end templates to them. 'catlst' produces bullet delimited output and 'catlist', comma delimited output, and both act as the flexible rear end or working utility template for one of the following (easier to use) front end variants: Message designed for parents and grandparent up-links: # -- Always implemented as a redirect on and to the local sister project ( 'SITENAME') prefixed name '{XXX-catlist-up}' in the following. This naming variant is primarily intended for use on administrative category pages, where a list of cross-links to the Commons or Wikipedia would not be appropriate. In subject space category pages, generally both the local site and the commons categories are useful. Due to the many interwiki's on Wikipedia's category system and articles, using cross links on The Commons to en.wikipedia categories leaves both the category schemes navigable for users in all languages. # & -- Always shows categories on Mediawiki Commons # & -- Always shows categories on Meta # & -- Alwyas shows categories on Wikibooks # & -- Always shows categories on Wikipedia # & -- Always shows categories on Wikispecies # & -- Always shows categories on Wikiversity Such up-link templates are extremely useful on the head end of categories of any length as they show more of the category structure, give more clues as to where one needs to navigate towards, and overcomes the perennial problem with the default page skin—that categories are all but invisible down on the page bottom, which is especially problematic for any long category, and doubly problematic when editing such a page. |Catlst| |Catlist| |Catlst/doc}}| | ;This template ' ' is a front end template for either or :which generate bullet delimited and comma delimited category lists respectively. Which front end template that calls these two defines where the links are made to, such as for the de.category pages (German) or fr.category pages (French), or across English sister projects. These defaults below are defined within each front end template, and then passed to {catlst} or {catlist}. After they are defined in 'fixed' terms (default format and message) they still possess parameters (those shown in lower case) you can override. These values are hypotheticals; each front end can define these differently dependent upon the needs of the purpose and preferences of the editors. |PRE= } |POST= } }| | }}}}} |END= } |SISTER= } examples of defaults -- 'commons:', 'w:', 'de', 'ja:', etc. |CALLEDBY=XXX (varies with name of front end filter program. Currently: Cms-catlist, Wpd-catlist, Cms-catlist-up, and Wpd-catlist-up... The above paramter is an error message pass through to the catlst/catlist templates. |LABEL= } | As defined, the 'NW' or 'nowrap' parameter must be set true, or the example front end shown above would begin a new line after displaying the LABEL parameter and thus before listing the first category on a newline entirely. As written, the label would be in bold text, and the list shown in bold italic text. So you can define at need: * PRE|pre = before the LABEL formating command, acts before all other output, especially the title 'LABEL|label'. * POST|post = formating command, acts after the title, and before any list element. * END|end = After everything formating (termination) command, acts at the exit of the string built. Use to turn off italics, bold, etc. * LABEL = Generates a default message refined for the designed template use (as far as possible). * label = Use to override the default message. ** To suppress any labels, say to used the templates in a talk page inline as part of a sentence, enter an ' '. ** Note the one given by the '-up' suffixed template series means the parents, and grandparents and possibly, the great grand-parent levels. ** The default message for 'In site links' 'Cms-catlist'/'Wpd-catlist' and so forth is devised for cross-linking siblings of the same parent-tree in the scheme, or cross-links to other useful information in a different scheme. }} |Catlst/doc| |Catlst-up| |Cms-catlist-up| |Wpd-catlist-up}}|Convention: paste in parent categories from page bottom (assuming default skin). To the right of that, paste in the parents of the leftmost parent category, then the second from left's parents, then the third, until the rightmost parent and its parents have joined the list. If properly named, most grandparents will be identifiable as to which parent category they belong to, and vice versa, and the farther out the list, the higher one is on the category scheme with respect to the current page. }} }}} }}} }}} }}} }}} |Wpd-catlist| |Cms-catlist| |Wpd-catlist-up| |Cms-catlist-up}}|5| }|R|4}}}}|CAT=1 |cat=|wqt=|wsr=|wdy=|mdw= |I= }| |I=}}|1= }|1= }|1= }} }} Usage ;displays a list of category links as a 'Bullet separated list':with a editor selectable label. If no label is given, defaults to 'Categories:' 'list of links...' :* Up to 110 parameters are permitted: only the first is mandatory. :* The list is dynamically generated so that a ", and " is always placed between the final two entries. :* If more than 110 entries are supplied, a message will be displayed pointing out the run-over problem with the occurrence of the 111st. :* The template is interwiki capable: Defining the perameter ' |SISTER=Commons:| or |SISTER=Wikiquote:|' will generate a cross-wiki list of categories on SISTER. In either local mode or cross-wiki, this allows the heads of categories to display parents and grandparents for navigation, within and without, with a custom message. Example use: ' ; Caution:Bad formatting: no newlines are permitted else the article links will be broken. Filter utilities The several filter utilities call catlst to do the work: # They provide a proper link prefix which enables the utility to output the same result on any sister site and server. This is adaptable to interlingual link formation as well. # The filter templates also provide standard boilerplate text. :1) '' / ' are designed to tag the tops of categories with upper level links to parent and grandparent categories located on the Commons/Wikipedia sister projects, respectively. Its message is: The Commons parent and upper level categories: ::A) is constructed from catlst by calls of the form: |LABEL= The Commons parent and upper level categories: : |Nature | Geomorphology | Landmarks | Landscapes }} ::B) Example use is: ::C) The equivilent catlst call would be: ' ''' :2) is designed to tag the tops of categories with upper level links to parent and grandparent categories located on Wikipedia. Its message is: en.Wikipedia parent and upper level categories: ::A) ' ' is constructed from catlst by calls of the form: ::B) Example use is: ::C) The equivilent catlst call would be: ' }| }| }| ... | }| }}} and etc. Key Innards ;take note in particular the position of the parameters: PRE, LABEL POST and END... The whole is an series of If-Then-Else conditionals, one following on the heels of, or (most all) within, the Else body of the one preceding. Once the logic finds a FALSE condition, it executes the last Else and Exits. #The 'LABEL=' is a title, such as for example: Parent Categories, Key Grand-daughter categories, and the like. #The 'PRE=' is for a print effect command such as coloration, ation, Bolding, or such like #The 'POST=' can be used to force a newline and begin an indentation, add or cancel bold or italics, and such. #The 'END=' is to undo whatever either the PRE or POST or both put into effect. Since passing a whole template into another template containing meta-characters is problematic, this breakage into three sections allows a lot of flexibility. =Purpose= is used for small to large sets of see also information at the end of text headers on category pages to give cross-links to category names locally. Unlike , this list utility takes a Programmable argument, the parameter LABEL which over rides the generic list message, for example: 'LABEL=''These are some map categories (two category layers down), might be given to better show a categorization scheme, highlighting the actual categories it it desired to list pages within, rather than the current skeleton category that should only contatain other categories in the categorization scheme. This format allows the maximum flexibility in crafting messages and providing links on a theme which is satisfied by the list. This is particularly valuable at major nexus points, where several categorization schemes intersect such as a major nation-state, or city. A couple of ''see also lists can display category names by the scheme's respective theme, down several levels if necessary, giving the browsing reader a much broader and deeper look at the options and paths available, or the overall structure and direction the information they seek may lay. This also aids in editor work adding or adjusting categories, as one may not know a scheme exists grouping vertical or cross links of related names looking at one little slice on that nexus. For the working editor, or the browsing reader having a peek into sub-categories, and seeing a group of organized lists can aid greatly in deciding where the appropriate direction to hunt, or level of categorisation may be. Placing such groupings where category schemes fork with respect to en.wikipedia vs. the Commons, or to galleries, or to higher level categories might be excellent alternatives that should be considered in many circumstances. Such should be devised with the student in mind as aids to understanding the direction the normal category tree may take the user. ; * Program and format by perameter, * 'Clean' Links are presented an auto-pipetricked (nice) form of [[:Category:Category Name|Category Name]]. *If non-English wikipedians create a hard redirect in 'Category:Name In English' to the equivalent in their language, the links should also work interwiki across languages. Other list templates See also: *Front end templates * -- Use for 'same level' cross connections in category schemes ** ** * -- Use to display parent and grandparents cross wiki's, and esp. on own pages to make up deficiencies in default skins for navigation. ** ** * Rear end templates: ** -- 'Comma' delimited general category listing utility version ** -- 'Bullet' delimited general category listing utility version * — Note: The commons template is interlingual and has nothing to do with lists of pages in namespaces per se. primarily used to forms links to main (article/gallery/book) namespace in Comma separated list format. It has some capability of displaying categories, but needs both the colon as a prefix and namespace to form the string ':Category:', and requires painstakingly careful input devoid of extra spaces. Such uses cause an occasional technical problem with parsing within the template due to the colon prefix needed, so cat see also below was developed to eliminate those problems and save typing as well. * -- version Same template, interwiki Name case alternative when prior use / naming collisions have occured on some sister projects. Other sister projects should implement as a redirect. * — interwiki version of the see also template to category namespace in en.wikipedia giving links of the form: Name. * — interwiki version of the see also template to Wikipedia article space. * — Smaller grand-parent to 'catlst'. Similar to the 'see also' templates to main space but with the prefix meaning see also these Categories. Like 'catlst', it has been updated to allow links internally, or across SISTER projects. Builds a shorter comma delimited list of categories of up to fifteen names cross-linking to categories, up, down, or across as needed. Unlike 'catlst' it always wraps to a newline, indents, and does not allow the flexible formating parameters PRE, POST, LABEL, or END. It has the standard header message "See also categories:" (or category). * The two complimentary filter templates using as an output stage are: :* meaning '''See also on en.Wikipedia the Categories: ...' :* meaning See also on Mediawiki Commons the Categories: ... :Each are a 'front end' filter template (or typing-aid) using the template as an output stage. Each uses a fixed 'SISTER=' parameter. |Template list|| * — essentially the above template with the namespace category replaced by the namespace template. }} |Cms-catlist-up | de:Vorlage:Cms-catlist-up en:Template:Cms-catlist-up }} |Mta-catlist-up | de:Vorlage:Mta-catlist-up en:Template:Mta-catlist-up }} |Wbk-catlist-up | de:Vorlage:Wbk-catlist-up en:Template:Wbk-catlist-up }} |Wpd-catlist-up | de:Vorlage:Wpd-catlist-up en:Template:Wpd-catlist-up }} |Wsp-catlist-up | de:Vorlage:Wsp-catlist-up en:Template:Wsp-catlist-up }} |Wvy-catlist-up | de:Vorlage:Wvy-catlist-up en:Template:Wvy-catlist-up }}